


We Have A Future

by BairnSidhe



Series: Bodies-verse [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, Poetry, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: A side-bit to Bodies in Time.Steve needs to know he's fighting towards a future, so he asks Darcy.Darcy needs to tell him what he needs, but she also doesn't want to lie.Both of them need to go get back their Bucky.





	We Have A Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorRoxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorRoxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bodies in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970908) by [BairnSidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe). 



> Steve is singing in italics, Darcy in bold, and the duet is bold and italic.
> 
> There are slight spoilers for the main Bodies in Time work, tread careful, perceptive readers.

_Tell me Miss Lewis,_

_Tell me there’s a better future_

_A time when the world is more than gray_

_Tell me it’s swell and gay_

_Lie if you have to, but tell me we have a future_

 

**Steve, I’ll do you better,**

**I’ll show you things waiting beyond the years**

**Movies, music, cell phones and rainbows of love**

**A picture of the whole world taken from above**

**I won’t lie to you, that won’t do to rest your fears**

 

_Tell me Miss Lewis,_

_Tell me there’s a future to hold out for,_

_When I won’t have to watch too many young men die_

_When I don’t have to pretend not to see them cry_

_Lie if you have to, just tell me what I’m fighting for_

 

**Steve I’ll do you better,**

**I’ll give you a veiw of the future to see**

**Colors, candy and the salt of an all new fight**

**And I'm building on the things that you set right**

**I won’t lie to you, you’re fighting for me**

 

_Tell me Miss Lewis_

_Tell me this is the future I waited for so long asleep_

_Bright lights, fast cars, they tell me we won_

_But they don’t know like us, we lost one_

_Lie if you have to, Darcy, I just don’t want to sleep_

 

**Steve, I’ll do you better,**

**I’ll meet you face to face for the first time**

**I’ll say sorry for all of my lying**

**And I’ll tell you why I’m crying**

**I won't lie to you, and they will answer for the crime**

 

**_Bucky, we will do you one better,_ **

**_Tell you there’s someone to trust_ **

**_Save you and shift you and bring you back_ **

**_Two’s not a shape, and you’re what we lack_ **

**_But Bucky, there’s a future for us._ **

 

**_We have a future...._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> In the line "Tell me it’s swell and gay", the word gay doesn't mean homosexual, it was a word for happiness, so it translates "Tell me it's great and happy"


End file.
